


The Scroll

by LunaRowena



Series: Watcher Lillian [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Wael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: “I think Wael outranks his priests.” Lillian stood up and brushed herself off. “And, what? We’re supposed to go back to Grimda and say, ‘oh, sorry, the god you’ve devoted your life to told us to do something but we figured since you asked first we’d take it to you?’”





	The Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> Pillars Prompts Weekly #0004: I rolled Pallegina, a buried relic, and loyalty
> 
> Another short one.

“I do not understand why we are doing this,” Pallegina objected, arms crossed, looking down at Lillian. They were out in the middle of nowhere following a fool’s errand because the Watcher claimed Wael had spoken to her and told her to leave the scroll they were supposed to retrieve somewhere that was definitively not the place they were supposed to be taking it. She glanced around. No one else seemed particularly bothered by this. Edér stood to the side, smoking his pipe and petting the wolf, Gideon. Kana hovered around Lillian, obviously enthused. Sagani stood watching with her hands on her hips. Aloth just looked slightly bored.

Lillan finished arranging the scroll inside of the head of the drake and crawled back out. “Because we were given instructions by a god?”

Pallegina shook her head. “We were first contracted by the priestess, Grimda, and we are to return empty handed?”

“I think Wael outranks his priests.” Lillian stood up and brushed herself off. “And, what? We’re supposed to go back to Grimda and say, ‘oh, sorry, the god you’ve devoted your life to told us to do something but we figured since you asked first we’d take it to you?’”

“So then what is your plan? To go back and say, ‘your god told us to bury this sacred relic in a field?’ That will not go over well.” Pallegina could feel her feathers ruffling in the slight breeze.

“That was the plan, yeah, basically.” Strands of Lillian’s hair danced in the breeze and she pushed them out of her face. “If she doesn’t like it she’s short sighted.”

“It does seem like a shame to leave such a treasure exposed to the elements,” said Kana, who kept glancing regularly back at the scroll as if to check it was still there.

“Eh,” Lillian shrugged. “I’m sure someone will pick it up soon. We can’t be the only people who poke around everywhere and pick up random shit.”

Aloth snorted.

Pallegina still glowered. “I do not wish to be known as someone who goes back on my word, or associate with those who do.”

Lillian sighed. “Look, Pallegina, the circumstances have changed. I don’t have any particular loyalty to the Church of Wael or Wael, but it seems like a better long term strategy to get on the good side of Wael. So, yeah, we’ll do what Wael asked and hope that Grimda can see it our way after. Or his way, really.”

“So you appease your own conscience first.”

“I don’t think there’s any moral imperative here. It just seems like the more… correct course of action.”

Pallegina said nothing.

“Well,” Edér let out a puff of smoke. “We can either stand here all day arguing, or go back to Defiance Bay and see if we’re in trouble.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, won’t be the last,” Lillian winked.

“ _Madiccho_ , what sort of group have I gotten myself involved with?” Pallegina muttered.

“A regular rag-tag bunch of misfits. And Sagani. No offense, Sagani.”

Sagani rolled her eyes with a small smile. “I don’t think I’m going to take any. But I’m with Edér. We did what we came to do. Let’s move on.”

“Right then. Let’s go.” Lillian headed off, Gideon trotting by her side.

Pallegina stood, giving one last look at the head of the drake, before turning and following the rest of her companions.


End file.
